1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of beverage dispensers.
2. Prior Art
Beverages, while frequently packaged in individual serving size containers, are also sometimes packaged in significantly larger containers, such as by way of example, 5 and 6 liter unpressurized cans. In the case of many beverages, exposure to air for a substantial length of time can adversely affect the taste of the beverage, or even accelerate the spoilage of the beverage. By way of example, beer is available in such cans and, for dispensing through a gravity feed dispenser, the can is vented to allow air to replace beer as it is being dispensed. If the beer is consumed over a period of a few hours, there is no problem, though if such a container is left partially empty, the air which has replaced the beer already dispensed will very substantially affect the taste of the beer over a more extended time period, even if left in the refrigerator, so as to have an unfavorable of taste in a matter of a few days.
Also known are attachments for beverage containers which will pressurize the beverage containers with a gas such as carbon dioxide or nitrogen at a regulated pressure and provide a dispensing valve for the beverage. These devices prevent air from back-filling the beverage container as the beverage is consumed, and further provide a convenient beverage dispensing force. Further, in the case of a carbonated beverage, such devices maintain good carbonation in the beverage for however long it takes for the entire beverage to be consumed, no matter how much or how little is left in the container. Such devices are available, by way of example, from Sturman BG, LLC. Such devices are normally coupled to the beverage container by removable of the beverage container cap and screwing the dispenser assembly onto the beverage container in place of the cap. The devices, when mounted on a beverage container, are substantially all external to the beverage container and are designed to be removed and reused when the beverage container becomes empty.